Afterglow
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Janey is looking to finally officially ask Athena out, but Moxxi decides to give her a little stress relief and a confidence boost first. (I'm still terrible at summaries. Janey/Moxxi and Janey/Athena. Smut included. Oneshot.)


A brunette beauty stood behind the counter of The Up Over Bar and wiped it down, humming to herself as she did. She looked up and saw, just outside, her currently most insistent suitor and a vault hunter chatting. As usual, the former seemed friendly and flirtatious while the other mostly looked confused. The two had been doing this more and more while Janey seemed to be losing interest in her in favor of the more rough beauty of Athena….yet she didn't feel how she thought she would about her moving on. She actually found herself getting a bit jealous and she wasn't sure why.

Her thoughts were cut short, however, by that very woman approaching the counter. "G'day, Moxxi!"

"Well hey there, sugar. What'll you have?"

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood for drinking right now. I need my brain to be working."

Moxxi bent over with her arms on the counter and rested her head in her palm. "Why is that? Got something special planned?"

"Oh yeah."

Moxxi couldn't help but notice she didn't even eye her cleavage like she usually did. "And what is that?"

Janey's usual friendly smile grew. "I want to ask Athena out when she comes back from that mission. Like, fully." The smile then faded a bit. "I just need to figure out how. Most of what I've done to hit on her she hasn't seemed to notice."

"She was too well trained by Atlas. She barely understands love in the romantic sense." She put her arm down to lie with her other and leaned forward. "I could help you clear your head if you want; give you a little stress relief. Just once, for old time's sake, before you go chasing after love instead of lust."

Janey's smile faded completely to sheer confusion. "Wait….what?"

Moxxi giggled and reached forward to run her fingers down your cheek. "What is the best stress reliever there is? You should know since you've been trying to get me to do it for god knows how long."

Janey's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Y-you mean….?"

"Indeed I do, sugar." Moxxi poked her nose and winked. "You're not taken yet, and it may help you to let off a little of that steam."

Janey's smile returned. "Hell yeah, it would!"

Moxxi giggled and stood fully up again. "Come back here after hours and you'll be stress free by the time you leave, guaranteed."

"Come back after hours….got it. Oh God, you are tops!" She hurried out to do her usual stuff, but with a bit of an extra spring in her step. She anxiously waited for the day to be over, then went to the bar again just as she saw Moxxi closing the doors.

"Right on time." With a smirk, she let her in, then locked the doors for now. She then strutted back over to the side door to lock it up as well, this time noticing Janey was paying full attention to her swaying backside. "Now then….what do you say we have a drink or two first? Just for fun, and on the house of course."

"Sure!" Janey followed her over, a little surprised when she invited her behind the counter.

Moxxi popped open a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses before handing one to her guest. She then hopped up to sit on the counter while Janey stayed standing. "You really seem to care about Athena."

"I do." Janey got a small, dreamy smile. "She's so pretty, and it's cute how clueless she is sometimes."

Moxxi giggled and drank some of her wine. "After tonight, I expect you two to get together here soon."

Janey drank some of hers as well. "I hope she will."

Moxxi reached out to press her index finger gently on her lips. "Sshh….be confident. Nothing will win a girl like her over faster."

Janey smiled and let her finger slip into her mouth. "Yeah, you're right."

"After this, you can go get her and make her yours. But for now," she wrapped her free arm around her neck and pulled her in closer, "you're mine." She pressed her lips to those of the other woman, who happily returned the favor before bringing them together again for a deeper and even more passionate kiss.

Janey unbuckled her top and slid it off, then the bustier underneath. She kissed her neck, then down her chest, leaving a kiss on her tattoo before suckling her nipple.

"Oh my, you do seem to take charge." Moxxi giggled, then went to work undressing her as well. She ran her fingers up her scarred side, then bit her own lip before kissing her again.

Janey pushed her back a bit as slender arms slithered around her neck. She flipped up the skirt and rubbed the outside of her panties to tease her. Small whimpers were her only reply, which prompted her to slip her fingers under instead, rubbing her precisely where she wanted it.

Moxxi pulled her arms around her a bit tighter as moans spilled out from her. "Oh, sugar…."

Janey slipped her fingers inside of her instead, leading to louder moans. Between the two, she soon felt one of the other woman's hands move up to grip her hair, her breathing heavy. Finally, with a loud final moan, the woman tensed and released. She raised her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Now it's your turn." Moxxi kissed her again, then pushed her away and slid off the counter. She pushed herself up close as she grabbed hold of the waistline of her pants, her lower part being the only part still clothed. She suckled and played with her nipple with her tongue as she undid the pants and took them off, along with her panties. She pushed her gently back against the counter behind her and began by doing the same thing she had done to her.

Janey moaned softly at first, though her legs were already going weak after so long without being touched there by someone other than herself. And of all the people to do it, it was Moxxi. After so long of trying, she got to get with her at least once.

Moxxi adjusted to be more stable on her knees, then spread her wide and began licking. The moans grew louder and she put the skills she had developed over the years to use, moving her tongue exactly how and where she could tell she liked it most. Soon, she could tell she was getting close, so she suckled the little bundle of nerves until she went over the edge, her knees buckling. Moxxi giggled as she poked it one last time with her tongue. "That sounded like a good one."

'God, yes, it was."

"Good." Moxxi stood, stopping at her nipple again for a moment, then kissed her again. "I can see you glowing already, sugar."

"Well you really know what you're doing!"

"Plenty of practice. Now come on and get dressed. You've still got a Vault Hunter to woo."

Janey waited impatiently at her desk, her arms folded as her fingers tapped away at her upper arm. Athena should be coming back any minute now. She glanced down at the flowers sitting on her chair, hidden from immediate view, then back up to see if she was coming. Finally, she saw her familiar figure coming through the door and immediately smiled. "Hey, Athena."

Athena stayed as stoic as ever, not yet realizing her invitation had been for personal matters. "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah. I've got a question for ya."

"Okay. What is it?"

Janey leaned over her chair, still looking at her guest. "Feeling lonely out there? No one to hold close or give you any physical affection?"

Athena stared for a moment, confused. "Uh…."

"Of course you are. I know you are." She reached down to pick up the flowers. "Mind if I ask one more question?"

Athena blushed just slightly upon seeing the flowers. Even with her sheltered life, she knew what that usually meant. "Go ahead."

Janey sniffed the flowers, then bowed and held them out to her, looking up into her eyes. "Would you mind if I tried to make you a bit less lonely?"

Athena felt more blood rush to her cheeks than she had ever thought possible. She'd never cared for love or romance, yet somehow now felt that fuzziness she'd always heard about in her stomach. "You mean….you want to be with me….uh….romantically?"

"Yep! I want to be your official girlfriend." She giggled.

Athena thought for a moment, though thinking was ridiculously difficult at the moment. Her brain was as fuzzy as her stomach. Rather than answer, she took the offering and held them to her nose to sniff them. As soon as that sweet scent hit her nostrils, her lips cracked a small, rare smile.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

Janey stood up straight, then grabbed onto her and picked her up to spin her around, ending with a surprise kiss.

Athena was entirely unsure of how to react, but tried to trust her instincts and run with it. She returned the kiss and held her hands on her shoulders. "Thank you."

"No worries, darl. I've had my eye on you for some time now. I'm just glad you said yes." She dropped her down again. "Come on. Let's go celebrate at Moxxi's." She held her hand out to her.

Athena's smile returned as she accepted the offer and took her hand. "I don't drink much, but I suppose a little wouldn't hurt."

"Aww you'll be fine." Janey took her across to the bar and they both sat down at a booth.

Moxxi came strutting on over after a short wait and gave Janey her usual fare. "Hey, ladies. Will the Vault Hunter be drinking, too?"

"Uh….yes. Just a little." Athena smiled across the table. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

Janey reached over and held her hand that was resting on the table. "An end to being alone."

Athena blushed slightly.

"Aww, how sweet! I'll bring her out a little something then, and I'll add in some dessert on the house for the special occasion."

"That sounds wonderful, Moxxi." Athena replied, though her gaze never left her new partner's.

Moxxi giggled and walked away to fulfill her offer. She felt happy for them, though it was a bit bittersweet. She was glad to not have to deal with Janey pestering her anymore, but at the same time felt like she might miss it a little bit. Having a puppy like that did wonders for one's ego. However, as she looked up at them while mixing the drink, seeing them laughing and the unmistakable sparkle of adoration in their eyes, she had no doubts that this was the best thing either of them could do.


End file.
